Putting It Right
by DelusionsofAdequacy
Summary: Because the season finale bothered me, that's why. A one-shot about what I'd like to think we didn't see.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Office. Many people do, most of whom I normally love, and all of whom I am currently furious with. "Ben the cameraman" is mine. Any resemblance to generic, friendly cameramen from other fanfics, either living or dead, is purely coincidental.

**Author's note:** So I figured, if I'm that annoyed about how the season finale turned out, what would I do to fix it? And the answer is, it can't be fixed. But that doesn't mean our Fancy New Beesly has to take it lying down. Spoilers for "Goodbye, Toby." Thoughts are in italics.

**Putting It Right**

"I don't know, I just, I really thought Jim was gonna propose tonight..."

Ben smiled sympathetically as he put the camera down. These were the hardest moments. _I wish I could tell her… this sucks._ You got to know these people so well, consider them friends — and yet, you couldn't even offer them any real comfort. "I'm sure he'll do it soon, Pam. He's probably just waiting for the right moment, you know? Maybe sometime when you won't be interrupted." _I probably shouldn't have said that. But they'll both have an easier time if she figures out Andy got in the way._

"Thanks, Ben," Pam replied, with a sad smile. She turned away, as Andy bounced up behind her for his talking head. She went to grab another drink, and overheard Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration, congratulating his wife on planning such a wonderful party.

"I really don't know how you managed all this on an office party budget," Bob said, "but it's definitely above Dunder Mifflin's usual standards."

Phyllis blushed. "Thank you. It _was_ a lot of work, but I couldn't have done all of this on our usual budget. Michael had some extra money to put in." Pam started to move away, only to hear, "And Jim gave some, too. For some reason, he really wanted fireworks tonight. Expensive ones."

"Well, it was definitely more romantic than brownies in the conference room," Bob said, taking his wife's hand and leading her to the dance floor.

_Oh, crap_, Pam thought. _Jim wanted fireworks. Fireworks... dinner... music for 'swaying'... He _was_ going to propose tonight._

_And then that idiot, Andy –_

She turned to look for Jim, and caught up to him just as Ben approached him for a talking head. "Seriously, man, could we just... not... right now?" A tear threatened to escape and run down his cheek.

"No problem, dude." Ben clapped a hand on Jim's shoulder and moved away toward Kelly, who never failed to jump at a chance to be in front of the camera.

_Dammit!_ Pam thought, watching Jim move even farther away from the crowd. _Stupid Andy! When I get hold of him, I'm going to..._ She paused, unable to think of anything bad enough. This deserved far worse than a mere brain-breaking with a hidden cellphone. Then she spotted Dwight, sitting alone, staring at Andy and Angela.

_That's it_, she thought. _But how…?_

She thought for a moment, and then it came to her: maybe this parking lot didn't have to be a curse for love after all.

_Angela first. She's always the most difficult…_

Pam crossed the parking lot and stopped in front of the newly-engaged couple. "Congratulations," she said, moving awkwardly to hug Angela, who instinctively took a half-step back.

"Thank you," she replied, sadness underlying her usual coldness.

"It will be great, you know, keeping busy with the wedding plans," Pam said, brightly. "It'll be nice to have something to do now that Phyllis is permanently in charge of the Party Planning Committee."

"What?" Angela snapped, some of the fire returning to her eyes. "She is _not_ —"

Pam interrupted, "I'm afraid so. I heard her telling Bob Vance all about it. Something about how Michael was surprised that she could do so much more with the budget than you do, and how it's not like you would ever find out how she really pulled it off..." She trailed off, watching the wheels begin to spin in Angela's head.

"Did she say anything else?" Angela was seething now.

"Only something about getting rid of some receipts or something inside before you saw them, but —"

She stopped, as Angela was already stalking back into the office without so much as a good-bye.

_One down, two to go._

"Wow," Andy said. "That was... maybe I should go after her."

"In a second," Pam said. "First, you have to tell me how you knew."

Andy looked confused. _Or, you know, normal,_ Pam thought. "How I knew what?"

"That this was her dream," Pam said, smiling. "She always told me that she would be sure of the man she was supposed to marry, because he would know just how to propose to her, without her having to say anything. First, there would be a big party, and music, and fireworks. And then, he would propose to her in front of everyone she knew. And his parents would be there." She paused, letting it sink in slowly. "Tell me, what hotel did you pick?"

"Hotel?" Andy asked, his brow furrowing even further.

"Of course," Pam said. "You know, the part about how after the proposal, he would have a hotel suite ready, with five dozen red roses, and champagne, and chocolate covered strawberries. Which hotel did you pick?"

"Um... I... I mean..." he stammered. "Surely she doesn't really expect..."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine," Pam replied, comfortingly. "I'm sure half of her dream proposal will be plenty. She's only been planning it since she was ten years old."

"I need to go do something," Andy said. "Could you do me a favor, and just keep her here for an hour or so?" he pleaded.

"Of course, Andy, anything you need."

Andy practically broke into a run, jumping into his car without even saying good-bye to his parents.

_Good,_ Pam thought. _That should keep him busy for a while. Now for the hard part._

She crossed the parking lot and sat down in the chair next to Dwight.

"How are you doing, Dwight?"

"I am a Schrute. Schrutes are always perfectly adequate, no more no less. Schrutes are not seriously upset, ever. No matter whom their true love decides to marry."

Awkwardly, Pam put a hand on Dwight's shoulder. She hated to have to do this part, but after all, Dwight had been there for her, in his own strange way.

"Dwight, do you remember Casino Night, a couple of years ago?" she asked. Dwight nodded.

She continued, "That night, something happened in this very parking lot that completely shook my world. I thought I couldn't have the life I wanted, and so I said and did stupid things that hurt someone I loved very much. I made the wrong choice. And I've regretted it ever since." She paused. _God, it's still so hard to talk about this, especially to Dwight._ "And do you know what I did after that?"

"What?" Dwight asked, really listening for once.

"I went back to the office," she said. "It was a place I had so many memories with him, and I went there because that's where I fell in love with him, where I felt safe with him. So I went back into the office, praying that he would come find me. And he did. He came for me. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Dwight?"

He looked at her, and then looked around the parking lot. Seeing that Angela was no longer there, he nodded solemnly. "I think I do, Pam. Thank you. You are still an adequate Secret Assistant to the Assistant Regional Manager."

Biting back a "to the," Pam watched, smiling, as Dwight followed Angela inside. This was all she could do. They would have to do the rest. But if she was right, Andy would be very disappointed come tomorrow morning. _Which is exactly what he gets for messing up Jim's proposal — he should be at least as disappointed as Jim is._

She spotted Ben following Dwight toward the building. _Maybe there's one more thing I can do._ "Hey Ben, wait up a second!"

"Sure, what's up?" he replied.

"Could you maybe not follow Dwight inside?" she asked. "I just have this feeling, and if you could just give him a little while...?"

"I guess I'm due a fifteen-minute break, anyway," Ben grinned. "But I think you need to get going. Jim's trying to get your attention. I think he wants to leave."

"Thanks," Pam said, hurrying to Jim. _Somehow, I'll find a way to make him feel better about tonight. And later, after he does 'kick my ass,' I'll tell him about what I just did._

Ben watched the two get into Pam's car and drive away. _They'll be alright_. He sat for about ten more minutes, until he saw Phyllis walking toward the building. _Hmm. She didn't ask me not to follow _Phyllis_. Maybe this will be interesting._

**The End**

_**Reviews are like chocolate-covered crack. But you already knew that.**_


End file.
